As the Two of Us Rebel
by Verno Inferno
Summary: Short piece about Sam and Dean as teenagers. From a teacher's POV. Sam/Dean, Sam is 15-16, boy kissing. Title is Placebo lyrics. Part one in my "You Never Know Just How You Look Through Other People's Eyes" verse. Enjoy.


A/N: This was for immovinout for keepinguontrack on LiveJournal :) From her prompt: Short piece, Supernatural related, about Sam and Dean as teenagers. From a teacher's, cop's or any other authority figure's POV. Either Sam/Dean or brotherly-but-still-way-too-close-Sam-and-Dean. :)

Mr. Wells knows it's none of his business, knows that he shouldn't concern himself with what his students do outside of the classroom. But as he glances out the window and sees Sam Winchester, one of the best students he's had in all his years at Alford High, greet his ride home, he can't help but worry a little.

Sam hasn't had it easy. He had come to Alford halfway through his sophomore year after a month long stint at a high school in Florida. And there were countless other schools listed on his records, one in almost every state in the country. Why a family had moved so many different places in such a short time, only to settle in a small Massachusetts town was a mystery to Mr. Wells.

But Sam was brilliant. Sure, many of his Creative Writing assignments were about werewolves ravaging small Midwestern towns, or covens of vampires feeding on cattle, but despite the sometimes disturbing content, Sam's assignments were flawless. Mr. Wells saw great things in Sam's future.

Which is why it concerns him to see Sam with the grease monkey in the muscle car pulling up through the bus loop to take him home. Mr. Wells has never seen the man before and knows he shouldn't judge him, but he can tell just by looking at him that he must be bad news. By the looks of him he can tell that the kid isn't the kind of person Sam needs to be spending time with. Mr. Wells finds himself wondering, where did Sam meet this kid, anyway?

He watches Sam's smile widen as the older man steps around his car to greet Sam. Sam hugs the boy, holds tight, doesn't want to let go, and Mr. Wells is suddenly embarrassed, doesn'tunderstand why he's taking such an interest in Sam's personal life. He decides that maybe he's overreacting and turns away from the window just as Sam lets go of the man and opens the passenger side door.

Mr. Wells forgets about Sam and the boy in the leather jacket until the next morning, when, as usual, Sam is early for his first period class. He's sitting in a back corner of the room, flipping through a worn copy of a large book, and Mr. Wells can't help but confront him. Tell him to find better friends, ones who have futures, good jobs, promise. He gets up from behind his desk and walks to where Sam's sitting. Sam looks up, confused.

"Winchester," Mr. Wells begins, "who's the boy that drives you home from school?"

Sam raises an eyebrow. "That's my brother, Dean, why?"

Mr. Wells breathes a sigh of relief. His brother, Dean. Sam's written countless stories about Dean for class, writes about how strong he is, how great he is. Dean this, Dean that. If his writing was any indication, Dean, despite his appearance, was a great influence, a good person for Sam to be around, and Mr. Wells is immediately sorry that he had thought any different.

The day goes on, and once again after school Mr. Wells sits at his desk, slowly making his way through stacks of papers that need grading. He sees movement out the window and catches Sam greeting his brother outside again. He looks out the window and smiles, and instead of being worried, today he's glad, knowing that Sam's in good hands.

Dean gets out of his car and again walks over to the passenger side. He hugs Sam around the waist and Sam grabs his brother around the neck, squeezes tight. Mr. Wells makes to turn back to grading when the scene of brotherly love starts to get a little less brotherly. Sam pulls his face away from where it's buried in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean, who's already a bit shorter than Sam, tilts his head up slightly. The way they're looking into each other's eyes is almost uncomfortable, and Mr. Wells definitely doesn't expect it when they close the distance between them, lips touching quickly before they pull apart, looking around to make sure no one saw.

Mr. Wells is taken aback, and a million questions flood his mind. But he knows it's none of his business.


End file.
